Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{3} \times 2\dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{10}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{10 \times 7}{3 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{70}{9}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{7}{9}$